In many hardware devices, system resources such as memory and processing power are scaled to meet current device application requirements and/or to reduce costs. Such devices typically include a number of applications which are stored in a secondary storage device within the device. When an application is first used after the device is powered on, the application is loaded from the secondary storage device to random access memory (RAM). This process requires system resources and time to perform. System resource management is a primary concern in devices comprising limited system resources. In particular, television set-top boxes and related interactive televisions include limited system resources.
Set-top boxes are often used as intermediary devices between a content source, such as a personal computer or a remote cable television provider, and a display device, such as a television. Often, set-top boxes include multiple applications including content menus and display parameter settings. When initially loading these applications into RAM or when switching from one application to another, overtaxed system resources may lead to excessive delays and/or system failures. Further, if a device with limited system resources is capable of receiving new or upgraded applications, such enhancements may lead to further delays and system failures.